1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite tray and stacker for packages of a plurality of identical paperboard and/or plastic containers supported in the tray for the purpose of providing compressive load-bearing capability to the package. The package of this invention is characterized by its capability of being divided into half packages and the elimination of need for shrink wrapping.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,615 and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 644,962 there are disclosed shrink wrapped packages of a plurality of identical paperboard and/or plastic containers contained in a tray with a composite built-in stacker structure, and characterized by the efficiency and convenience of having the tray and stacker structure formed from a single piece of corrugated sheet material. Both forms of these packages are in widespread use and are emminently performing their intended functions.
In recent years there has been a proliferation of brands and varieties of products within a single brand. Examples are plain cereal, cereal with raisins, cereal with fruit and nuts, etc., and products which come in a variety of flavors. Many smaller stores have difficulty coping with full cases of these products, creating demands for half cases. The same problem exists for some relatively slow moving products.
At the same time there is increasing concern with respect to environmentally safe disposal of plastic shrink wrap. Most smaller stores do not have a sufficient volume of shrink wrap to warrant accumulation for recycling. As a result most of it goes to landfills or is incinerated with unknown effect on ground water and air quality.
The present invention is directed to a stackable package constructed from a single piece of corrugated sheet material, which is readily divided into two halves, and which does not require the use of an outer shrink wrap to maintain the packaged product container within the package. The package of this invention is also adapted to use with heavy products, such as large sizes of liquids like milk, juices, etc., which are more readily handled in half size cartons.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art of record in my aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,615 and application Ser. No. 644,962 is incorporated herein by reference.